To Hold You
by KitsukiCross
Summary: Homura confesses her feelings to Madoka unable to keep them anymore inside of her, but does Madoka return her feelings? Yuri. Homura/Madoka.


Hey, Psylarduck here… I know, I know, "Hey, where the fuck have you been… Finish 'Lonely Tenshi' Already Motherfucker!"… Sorry, but I have lost the material I had due to some asshole (Yeah, I didn't had any backups). I will have to rewrite the second side story… so wait warmly until the girls are ready…

But here is a little something I started writing when I was watching Puella Magi Madoka Magica, before the episodes 11 and 12 were released, so yeah, it has no spoilers about those two chapter, but it has spoiler up to episode 10, so be careful…

Well here is it, hope you enjoy it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To hold you

Oneshot

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was kissing you, not wanting to hear any of your pleas... I was in heaven, and you were just confused... You had your eyes wide open, looking extremely confused, as if wondering what was going on...

The taste of your lips was the one that one can get from a hot chocolate drink, you love your father's one, I think I once had tasted it... it was good, I guess, I wasn't really bothering to properly taste it... but when you drank it from my cup that time, every time I drank of it gave me an ecstatic sensation, almost like paradise...

Now, you're still, as if I had stopped time... I think I did, but I'm not too sure...

"Wh-what was that, Homura-chan?" your voice had a slightly shaken sound... Why was that... didn't you like my kiss... I just hope you're not going to scream for help as if I had just violated you in some horrible way... It would be logical that you screamed, since your parents were downstairs and we where in your room... Still you didn't scream, was this a... signal that I had to make a move? This was my chance... I had to tell make you realize how much I need you... even if... even if you hate me for it...

"Madoka, I love you... I love you with all my heart." I said sounding a little loving from my normal voice tone... the one that is usually monotone...

You just stood there again, thinking over what I had just said... Maybe pondering about what to do, maybe just wondering if you reciprocate my feelings... I never knew... one of the few things I always wanted was to fully understand you... know what you were thinking, know where you went... Small but significative things...

And still, you just stood there slightly touching your lips... maybe recalling that moment. The one that could change everything. Maybe it was a bad move, but I was willing to risk that little thing we had... just for a chance to be together...

"You... love...me?" you said not believing it, but, to be honest, it was obvious...

I thought you would say that you loved me back almost instantly... Am I wrong?

But... on that one time... you said that you loved me, too...

Was my decision of confessing my love for you a mistake? Or... was it too soon...

Do you even wonder why I do all of this for you? Well... I don't even know... I don't care, though...

"Yes... Madoka... I have always been in love with you... Ever since we met..." I said trying not to sound weird... although a confession of love that comes from a girl to another girl still sounds pretty weird... None the less the strange transfer student that she just met 3 weeks ago… And considering how I act towards everyone around me...

"I'm sorry, Homura-chan, but... I just can't believe it... how can you love... someone as weak as me? When you're so strong..." you said trailing off... as if overwhelmed by my words or presence in general...

"You're wrong, Madoka... I'm... not that strong... in fact..." I said trailing off to take her in my arms, to hold her...

"You are my strength... the only reason I can continue living... if there wasn't a Kaname Madoka... I would surely stop this fight to continue living' in this filthy world..." Which... to be honest... is not worth of your presence...

"Is that... how you feel... Homura-chan?" you asked, still unsure if I was being honest with you...

"For real... I can only live to protect you... but if I know that you love me back... that is all the motivation I need to protect you... just to know... that I haven't been wrong..." I said with little pauses as she was trying to get all of that info through her head...

"I'm... not too sure, Homura-chan... But... I... can try and... Love you back..." you said, while looking at me...

It wasn't the answer I was expecting, but it wasn't a reject at all... Well, I guess that works...

"That's all I need to hear..." I said trying to make her see that I was pleased with her answer…

I wonder if it's OK to kiss you now… Should I try it?

"Madoka..." I said trying to get your attention...

"Yes, Homura-chan?" You asked with your gentle smile back on your face... the one I was entranced the most with...

"Thank you... for being the pillar that holds my sanity..." I said while reaching to kiss her, this time, in a more gentle way...

As our lips met, a little moan escaped your throat... and I just kissed you, because this was one of the biggest rewards I could ever get...

And... To my surprise... you gave me some tiny licks on the lips, as if your tongue was asking me to come inside my mouth... And I let it in...

It was such an ecstatic feeling, so big that I felt the need for more, but at least, this time I would keep calm... because I didn't want to try anything too harsh for you...

As our kiss ended, I was wondering if you were going to take your words back, but... that shy smile you gave was all the proof I needed to confirm that you weren't going to let me down...

"I hope that... I can be that girl you're looking for... Homura-chan" you said while we lied in your bed hugging each other... while my hug was a possessive one, yours was a shy one, but still... it meant a lot to me...

While hugging you, I was wondering lots of things about this… How would your parents react… how you would react if you ever knew about my time travels… About my great devotion to you and its origins… And about my future sacrifice for you…

I know you're strong… Madoka… And I know you're the Madoka I love… But still, will I be able to protect you?

I hope so…

I also wondered if this timeline was going to be the final one... the one where I would be able to save you...

Well... only time will tell...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah… this will have a continuation but until later… I want to finish first the side stories to LT, so yeah… it might be a while…

Well, see ya later…

Psylarduck is out!


End file.
